Old love
by Amaya Hime
Summary: I was hurt I revolted on everything in this life because of love. What a life! And now, I have a child I gave him my life and I'm ready to sacrifice my life just to see his smile shines in his face so I'm not ready to get another pain in my life. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Daddy please!" The 5 years old child sat in front of his father on the table begging his father while they were eating.

"I told you, no" for some unknown reason the father answered refusing his son's demand. The pink haired handsome man looked down on some paper that was discussing the job he was working for while eating his breakfast. The little child growled as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Come Natsu, don't be so mean!" Erza the redhead said while she was sitting down handing her boss/friend his coffee. "He told you he is gonna be fine" after hearing the sentence, Natsu glanced at his son that his name was Haru then he removed his eyes from him to land it in the paper again. Haru really got annoyed from his father's behavior making him feels different from other children. He was invited to one of his friend's birthday party and kept asking his father to let him go but all what Natsu said he was afraid leaving him go by himself.

"Natsu" the redhead called making Natsu look at her from the corner of his eyes. "He told you that his teacher will be also there... so you can feel relief about that" Erza said trying to convince Natsu to let his child go to his friend's birthday party. Natsu sighed as he put his paper down, he remembered how much he was nagging on his father to let him go to his friends' place.

"Okay I'm letting you" the pink haired male said looking at his beautiful son earning a big toothy grin from his son's mouth and he was jumping in his place. "But, I will be the one to take you and bring you back" he continued as he found Haru getting down from the chair.

"Okay, daddy thank you so much!" The pink haired young boy ran towards the stairs giggling.

"You did well" the scarlet female said smiling as she looked at her friend. Natsu let out a laugh looking at her.

"He reminds me of myself and how much I was nagging on my father to let me go outside with you guys" he said as he rested his cheek on his palm and his elbow on the table.

"He is a copy from you" Erza stated drinking her coffee. Natsu paused as he spaced out staring at something that was on the living room.

"Yeah but," he paused again "He has a lot of things from his mother" he continued making Erza silent knowing how much that topic was sensitive to him. Natsu leaned back against his chair, staring at the roof. Silence spread around the room. Natsu stayed still for a moment, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway Erza are those all the papers?" He asked. Erza swallowed the coffee and took a breath.

"That was what I was able to take yesterday night" she answered.

Natsu narrowed his eyes glaring at her. "You are forcing me to go to a place that I don't want to go in weekend, you are the most evil person that I have ever met" Erza giggled covering her mouth.

"You are the manager you have to bear it" she then stood up fixing her clothes and grabbing up her bag.

"I will be going to the company after I deliver Haru to his friend's house" stated Natsu as he got a nod as a response from the scarlet haired woman.

"I will be going" she waved her hand to Natsu. Natsu stood up as he decided send her off himself.

"Seems you have got good plans today, don't you?" he smirked opening the villa's door for her.

She blushed scarlet like her hair. "I-I have a d-date with Jellal" she answered while looking down from embarrassment.

"Oh" he smirked and that's all he had done.

"I dare you to say another word" she said angry running through the garden towards her car.

Natsu laughed at her reaction. "That girl never changes" he said closing the door behind him. Natsu passed beside the kitchen ordering another coffee from the maid then he headed to his own office. Natsu Dragneel was 28 years old and he was the CEO of the company. He had a 5 years old child named Haru Dragneel.

He sat down on his chair stretching his arms over the desk staring at the pictures that was placed in the desk. There were two frames one is a picture he had with his son and the other one he had with his wife in the wedding day. He stared at the second one remembering his dead wife and how was his life before her death. Her name was Emi. She died while giving birth to their son 5 years ago. Natsu looked at her then put the frame down as he looked to the other side. While waiting for his coffee to come he grabbed his phone and decided to chat with some friends of his.

* * *

"What is your friend's name, Haru?" Asked the father while driving.

"Ryu" Natsu stared at the street as he spaced out for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm, nothing just felt like I heard it somewhere it before" the father answered simply as he continued to drive. "I will be taking you at the 9, ok?" He asked focusing in the street.

"Ok, that's enough for me" he giggled earning a smile from his father.

After delivering his son to his friend's house. Natsu was trying to see at least one of his parents but he couldn't do that because of the crowd. He decided to give up seeing them for now and left the place. Natsu was driving with a little much speed to reach his company in order to get rid of the work as fast as he can. He started to feel bored sitting like that not doing a single thing so he decide to turn on the music. When there wasn't anything he liked in the radio, he decided to search for the old CDs he thought he had. 'I'm a boring man' he insulted himself since he hasn't listened to music for a long time. He sighed after he wasn't able to find anything.

As Natsu was driving the car he suddenly saw from far away two person were fighting on the sidewalk. He tried to focus more on the people. He found out it was a pregnant woman and a man. Suddenly the woman started to run on the street not realizing that Natsu's car is coming. Natsu quickly changed the car's way to the right side to avoid hurting the pregnant woman. The pink haired's car hit a store broking the whole glasses. And because his car didn't have a cover, the whole glasses broke above his body.

The woman and the man stopped astonished of what just happened. The blood was running down his injuries made him unable to feel anything around him or hear the voices that was shouted to him. The shock had made him unable to know what was happening around him or realize what did happen to him.

* * *

"You are really a lucky man" the doctor who was standing in front of the pink haired said while looking at him. Natsu had his arms wrapped by bandage. His head was also bandaged with bandage while he had some small injuries in some random places like his leg and his other arm. He looked to the doctor with weak eyes."to just have a broken arm and a little injuries, I think you are superman!" the doctor mocked.

"You name this luck? Natsu mocked back looking at his doctor while raising his injured arms.

"Heh" the doctor laughed. "For someone who have a car like you and the store's glass broke above his body and have only one wrapped arm and some injuries in some random places, that's the perfect luck" Natsu smiled then closed his eyes tightly growling from the pain.

Natsu looked at the doctor again "Am I able to leave the hospital?" He asked.

"Ah, yes but you have to take care of yourself" he said smiling. Natsu smiled back then stood up. He walked out of the doctor's room resting on the wall next to the door. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed his mobile to see it was out of the battery and already closed. He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He decided to go call Erza but backed when remembered that she had a date and it would be just embarrassing for him to call her while she is there. He sighed as he started to walk. Natsu reached out from the hospital and stopped a taxi to take him. The pink haired asked the driver to go to the company. Natsu was the one that married his job, even so he was so tired he put his work in the top of the list.

"Thank you, old man" the pink haired said heading towards the building.

"Natsu-sama!" Natsu heard the security man calls him as he moved towards the door. Natsu looked at him not having the power to talk back.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a small accident, that's all"

"So why did you come to here?" He asked worriedly.

"I needed some things from the office" he said rubbing his head.

"I will be inside" he then left the place entering the door.

Natsu sat down on the chair backing up with the chair as he hit the wall from the impact. He put his hand on his eyes closing it for a moment.

* * *

"Natsu's phone is closed" the scarlet haired said as she was sitting in the car next to her boyfriend Jellal.

"Maybe he is sleeping" he said simply.

"I believe he left from the house 4 hours ago"

"Call the security"

"Smart, I don't have the number" she glared at him.

Jellal laughed "I have their number, take my mobile" he then looked at the front of him. He glanced at her "I don't get it, how can you work in a company you don't have any numbers except the CEO's number" he laughed again but this time Erza kept silent looking at the mobile. After getting what she wanted she looked at him.

"I don't have your number too" Jellal froze in his place.

"W-What?!"

"I swear... hello"

"W-wait" Jellal called her but she totally ignored him.

"I'm Erza scarlet, security man"

"Ah, Erza-san"

"Did Natsu come to the company today?" She asked.

"Yeah Erza-san he is in his room now... I told him why did you come he told that he has things to do" Erza paused as she kept listening to the man "He loves his work even while being injured with these injuries"

"Hey wait! What did you say?" She asked while her eyes were widening from what she just heard making Jellal's head snaps towards her after forgetting that he was actually annoyed by her words.

"Yes Erza-san I said he was injured because he had an accident from a while ago"

"What the hell?!" She said shocked "Is he fine now?"

"He has a wrapped arm and some other injuries"

"Okay, I will be coming to see him" she closed the telephone and looked at her boyfriend with meaningful eyes.

"Erzs, what's wrong? You made me worried!"

"Natsu had an accident before reaching the company"

* * *

"It hurts" the pink haired man rubbed his head as he suddenly felt the pain come over again. He looked at the clock to find it was 9 already. "Shit I'm late" he said as he stood up "I have to go get Haru" he stood up walking "I have to take a taxi again" he stood in the middle of the room. "And... I don't have cash, shit"

While Natsu was thinking how can he go get his little son, Haru's and Ryu's friends were going one by one. And now he was alone in Ryu's home. "Haru-chan, do you want a piece of cake?" Ryu's mother that had a long blonde hair looked at the kid askeing him if he wanted to eat something trying to make the kid's worry get less. The blonde Lucy looked at the clock then returned her head to the children again. "I will be bringing cake for you guys, go and play"

* * *

"Natsu!" The both adults called after opening the door of the pink haired's office to find him standing in the middle of the room preparing to leave.

"Oh, hi" he said easing the situation after seeing those glares in him.

"You would at least told us, idiot" the blue haired said crossing his arms after seeing the injured pink haired quietly rubbing his head. Natsu found a slap on his face by the redhead. It was a light one knowing that he already feels pain and she didn't want to increase it him.

"What should I do with you?" She asked him narrowing her both eyes. "Going to the company while you are this injured and not even care to give us a call saying you had an accident" Erza glared at him making him lower his head to avoid her gaze. A long silence from the three and everyone of them didn't want to talk.

"Come on, you are going with us" she said gesturing to the door.

"I need to bring Haru back, I will be taking a taxi" he said as Erza took a step grabbing his undamaged place in his arm and pulling him.

"Okay, we will take you there" she said dragging him. Natsu tried to resist but he couldn't. He always hated depending on others. His friends knew that well but they were annoyed so much and they tried their best to change his nature but they failed. Erza stopped looking to the back "We are not your enemies we are your friends" she looked into his eyes "Feel free to depend on us".

* * *

"It will be embarrassing to face them" the pink haired said looking from the window after the blue haired man parked the car. The three of them opened their doors. They neared the door and rang the bell as they waited.

"It's alright Natsu" the blue haired spoke "It's not you fault, you had an accident, after all"

"They really takes along time" stated the redhead as she looked at the both adults. Suddenly they heard the door open slowly revealing a woman with blonde hair. Their eyes widened when it met. "Lucy!" Both the blue and red haired said shocked. But all Natsu did was just staring at her as his mouth fell open. The blonde's eyes also widened too as well. Her eyes snapped to the pink haired and opened her mouth to talk but before she says anything

"Lucy..." he said trying to control his feelings while looking at her with wide eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the first chapter.**

**So, here's my new story... I hope you like it.**

**Please, tell me if you like it by writing a review.**

**Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Huh.."

That's all the blonde was able to say to the people that stood in front of her with her wide eyes. She looked into the eyes of the pink haired man who stood straightly in front of her silent not talking a single word as his mouth fell open when he saw her. She did not know what should she say because of her shock. "Lucy" suddenly Lucy found arms wrapped around back her hugging her tightly and it was Erza's one. "I missed you so much"

"E-Erza" around a half minute later the redhead released her then she looked at her eyes smiling with a gleamy eyes.

"Lucy" she heard someone calls her and then she looked at the voice's direction to find that it was the blue haired man Jellal. "Where were you this long?" Lucy didn't answer immediately but instead of that, she looked at the pink haired man to find him still staring at her without talking a single word. Lucy felt really confused, seeing her friends in some occasion like that and she also didn't know why did they come? Or how did they know that she lived here? She glanced again at Natsu to find his head lowered and he started to look at the ground. Before she could answer the blue haired she heard a voice of the pink haired little Haru calls 'Daddy' from the inside of the house. She twisted her body to look at him when suddenly she found him jump on Natsu's arm. She looked into Natsu's eyes while he was looking at the ground and wrapping one arm around his son.

"Daddy" the little child looked at his father's face. "What's wrong? What are those injuries?" he asked looking with worried eyes at the pink haired father. Natsu forced a small smile on his face and patted the little child's head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" he said. The silence spread in the place that's when the scarlet haired decided to broke the silence.

"Lucy, you didn't answer us?" the redhead caught her attention making her head snaps towards her. She glanced at the right side of the blonde's legs to find a small blond boy grabbing Lucy's cloth of the dress with his small hand curling it in a small fist. "Is he.. your son?" Erza asked looking at the cute little kid. Lucy grabbed the little kid's hand looking down at him.

"Uh.. this is.. Ryu" she looked up at them again trying to avoid looking at the eyes of Natsu even though he was looking down at the ground. "He is my son" stated the blonde and then Natsu looked at her immediately. Erza looked at Natsu who was looking at her old friend Lucy trying to read his face and then looked at Lucy.

"How cute is he" she smiled playing with the boy's hair. Getting annoyed of that, he removed her hand instantly.

Lucy looked at Natsu "And.. Haru is?" she asked.

Natsu returned his bangs to the back taking a deep breath and trying to act normal. "He is my son" he looked at Lucy. The four of them stayed silent for a moment not knowing what should they say in this awkward moment.

Erza then decided to talk "It's good to see our old friend from the college again" she smiled grabbing the hand of her friend earning a soft smile. "We have to meet again"

"Yeah" Natsu finally broke his silence looking at the blonde and forcing a smile on his lips acting that he is superman who didn't give a damn to a single thing, yet. Lucy forced a smile back acting the when Erza and Lucy raised their mobiles and started to memorize the other's number. They walked towards the car waving their hands to say good bye.

Natsu and his son sat on the behind chair, Erza and Jellal on the front. As they entered, the cute little Haru slept immediately on his father's arm while Natsu kept looking the whole way from out of the window. He kept silent, looking at those people who are aging everyday remembering his old life and how he was such an.. idiot, for him. And how can be this twisted world.

"Natsu" the blue haired called the pink haired as he stood straightly in front of the car's door holding it for him to get out from the car. "We reached your villa" Natsu was sinking deep in his own world and snapped his head towards Jellal when he heard him calling his name and he wasn't able to realize that they had already reached his place. Natsu got out from the car slowly as he propped his hand on the car's roof edge.

"I will carry him" the blue haired said as he found Natsu was about to carry the little child while he was injured and anyone could do the same. Natsu walked with a little help from the scarlet haired towards his villa's door. Natsu stood in front of his door unaware of what's happening around him. The both adults shared a look while Natsu was standing between them not knowing what's wrong with the pink haired and why did he became so cold and not talking a single word. He seemed to be frozen in his place.

"Natsu" the redhead grabbed her friend's shoulder shaking him a little to wake him up and return the awareness to him. Natsu raised his head to look at her like his face was saying 'What's wrong?' without him even speaking a single word. "The villa's keys" she stated looking worried in his eyes. The scarlet haired stretched her arm to the salamander to take the keys from him. He handed her his key and returned to the same position he was in and sank again deep in his own world.

* * *

The blue and the red haired stood in front of the pink haired who was sitting down on his own bed looking at him while he was looking at the ground. They had put the little pink haired in the bed and went to check on their friend who seemed to be dead. "Natsu" Jellal called putting his arms on his waist. Natsu took a deep breath from his mouth and raising his head to look at his friends.

"I'm fine" he stated looking at the closet of his and then he stood up opening it to get a new t-shirt. "Go"

"How can you be fine? You look like you are drunk and you didn't even smell the scent of it today!" Jellal continued ftaking a step away from his old place. Erza kept silent looking at his back and crossing his arms together.

"I'm.." he said again making Erza take steps to the front.

"Natsu.. years ago, you and her broke up for unknown reason." she said making him pause in what he was doing. "Is that unknown reason hurts you so much that made you seem like you are drunk and not aware in what happens around you?" she asked trying to figure what the hell is happening to her strong, mighty and unable to break friend?!

Natsu stayed silent instead of answering her, he stared at his clothes grabbing the hem of his shirt not even sounding his breath. "Natsu" Erza grabbed his shirt from the back trying to make him focus in what she was doing. "Natsu, you won't be hiding this thing from us for the rest of your life!"

"Nothing!" he answered immediately. "Nothing happened, I.. I'm just shocked of seeing her after those years" he tried to justifies for himself and who knows if it was the truth or not. Before Erza could say another thing to him, her shoulder was grabbed by her boyfriend to stop her from saying something it wasn't the right time to say. When she looked at his face, he shook his face to say 'no, it's not now'. Erza sighed and returned her hair and bangs to the back with both her palms taking a deep breath trying to get rid of the nervousness.

"Okay, I'm fine, I got rid of the anger" she said feeling heat in her face and swinging her hands to get cool air on her red cheeks. After finishing what she was doing, she looked at the pink haired again trying to control that anger that was about to pop again. "We will be going now" she said trying to getting his attention. "We will meet tomorrow" she paused staring at his back. "And I hope, you get rid of your silence" and with that the both left the salamander in his own room still holding the hem of the shirt. As he heard the door close, he left the shirt opening his mouth as his old memories slowly came to his mind.

Flashback

"This is great, imagine that we graduated from the college" the redhead stated happily looking at her friends wrapping her arm around the back of her friend the blonde Lucy. She was wearing the graduation robe and her hat was held by her other hand. The pink haired Natsu wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Lucy.

"Yeah, we are adults now!" he said throwing his hat to the top giggling. Natsu fell to the ground while he was looking at the ground still laughing and giggling from the top of his lungs. He closed his eyes feeling relieved around of his friends, well, not only Lucy and Era were there. There were Gray the black haired man who is currently is working in the same company as Erza, Jellal and Natsu, and Juvia who is currently a house wife.

"You alright?" the blonde asked sitting down on her knees next to her boyfriend looking at him with worried eyes. Natsu raised his thump still closing his eyes and wearing a toothy grin on his lips. He opened his eyes looking into the blonde's eyes. He stretched his arm to reach her cheek and cups it in his palm.

"Finally" he gave her a warm smile. Lucy as an answer, she grabbed his hand and kissed his palm.

"Yeah" she said looking into his eyes "finally."

"Hey, guys" their head snapped towards the voice's direction to see that it was the black haired Gray wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"We will be going to have a party, you will come?" the blue haired Juvia asked looking at the couple who was sitting down at the ground.

"No, this day is special for us, we will spend it together" they answered together earning a smile from Juvia.

"Ok, have fun"

"You too"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the late my dear fans, I was kinda busy preparing for my travel and also I needed to update my other stories so you have to bear it :3**

**Don't forget to review because I like it :)**

**Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blonde giggled at the sight of the sleeping dragon slayer that was putting down his head on her one leg while she was touching his cheek. She removed his hair from his eyes and smiled softly. "Natsu" called Lucy as she stroking his cheek lightly with her finger looking at his face. "Natsu, come on" she said again as she removed her hand putting it on her waist. "I have been sitting alone this whole time, come on wake up" she said again puffing her cheeks in annoyance. He held her hand yawning as he put on his cheek.

"Keep touching, it's a wonderful drug" he stated making her giggle and laugh. He sat up next to her as he kept her hand on his cheek. "I slept while I was lying down on your leg" he said rubbing his eyes yawning again. "That's true" he looked at her eyes that was shining. "You are my drug" they were having a picnic in their secret place in between the trees and the flowers that Natsu found suddenly when they were young. That place was there secret place from around 10 years that no one knows where is it except for Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray. Erza and Gray were Natsu and Lucy's childhood friends and they lived their whole life together that's why they treat each other like siblings and more except for Natsu and Lucy. They were a couple.

"It was a wonderful idea to come to our secret place after the graduation party" Lucy said grabbing a plate as she started to put some random foods in her plate and Natsu's one. Natsu rested his weight on his hands as he put it behind his back as he stretched his legs to the front inhaling a long breath throwing his head to the back.

"Yeah, it's amazing" he then lied down on his right side as he rested his head on his hand looking at Lucy while she was preparing their food. "And what's the awesome thing that you are here with me" he smiled making her smile and blush in the same time. Natsu closed the distance between them and they were about to kiss when Natsu's mobile started ringing. Lucy backed off and looked away. Natsu frowned at hearing his phone ringing while he was in the middle of something. He sighed taking it off his pocket. He looked at his telephone to find the name was 'Old man' he threw his back and put the phone down beside him.

"What? You are not answering?" asked the blonde licking her fingers from the cheese that she put down on the sandwich.

"The old man" he said putting the back of his hand on his eyes.

"You have to answer it" she said looking down at him while he was lying on the ground. "He is your father" she said trying to convince him to answer the telephone.

"He is so annoying, I hate annoying people" Lucy stared at him trying to find a suggestion that might convince the dragon slayer to answer the phone and remembered that how much was the pink haired concealing everything inside of his heart and never told anyone about the pain he feels inside of his heart. Lucy sighed feeling defeated and grabbed the plate stretching her hand to the dragon slayer to hand him his plate.

"Take" she said making him glance at her. "Eat.. to calm down" he then sat up taking the plate as he started to eat what she put down on it.

* * *

"Dad, you are going now" said the blonde looking at the person who stood in front of her. It was her father, the blonde haired that had a large moustache. He smiled as he looked at his daughter. She had that sad look on her face.

"Don't worry guys, I will be coming soon"

"It's six months, Jude" said the blonde mother that the same face as her daughter while she crossed her arms. He looked at the ground holding back the sadness and then he raised his head to look at his wife and his daughter.

"I will keep in touch with you, I promise that I finish this thing as fast as I can so I can see you" he then grabbed his little bag giving farewells to his beloved family and heading to the door's direction opening it and reaching his car to drive it. Jude was an engineer and he was traveling along with people to build buildings that were so far from their city.

Three months passed and they were still waiting for his coming but everything totally changed when they heard a shocking news about Lucy's father. He died because he was protecting child that was about to be hit with a large metal that was falling down from a high floor. They asked themselves that how come the child was inside of this area and it appeared that he was searching for his father between those people who was working in the area. Jude couldn't stand seeing the child get hurt or die in this young age and he became the victim.

His family couldn't bear hearing this news from someone as they became shocked and couldn't help but cry over his death. Well, Lucy's mother Layla was stronger than her and was able to go to the consolation but Lucy couldn't. She had locked herself inside of her room and didn't get out from it and she didn't even want to see her friends nor her boyfriend and she didn't even want to put a single thing inside of her mouth. Days have passed and everyone were still dead worried about Lucy's state.

"I can't bear it" Natsu said while he was sitting on his own car while looking at his friends who gathered around him. Next to him was Levy the blue haired girl was hugging her legs chest looking down at the hard ground feeling her heart aches at seeing her friend like that.

"We have to do something" she said tighten her grip.

"We tried but nothing came out" stated the redhead crossing her arms.

"I'm going to explode" stated Natsu as he came down from his car kicking the tire with his all might trying to get rid of this inability. The group looked at him and ignored his state because they know that everyone will be doing the same and more. All of them became silent and wide eyed when they heard the blonde's voice behind their backs.

"Lucy"

"Lu-chan"

"Bunny girl"

Everyone called looking at the blonde that came standing in front of them. They were happy seeing her that she was fine. Her face was so pale and crying for a long time affected it so her eyes were half closed and had circles under it. In one word, her face showed that how depressed she was. After the hugs and the tears that was falling down on her shoulders, the smiles that she received and the desire of missing her, she looked at everyone's face. Natsu, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel.

"My mother had decided to travel to America" she finally said after a while of silence. They were silent looking at her to continue her talk. "And I will be going with her". Everyone's eyes widened because they were shocked about hearing something like that. Natsu closed the distance between them and looked at her.

"What do you mean you are going with your mother?"

Instead of answering, Lucy looked back at her friends. "So, guys I told you because I didn't want to surprise you when you don't find me in my home". Natsu was about to talk about something but was surprised when Lucy grabbed his hand to drag him with her as they walked away from the group.

"What does that mean? We won't be seeing Lucy-san again" stated Juvia looking at everyone's face. Everyone were silent thinking about the blue haired question.

"I don't really know she seemed a little... changed" Gray said.

* * *

"Yes Natsu, I'm going to America"

"Is that all you have? I know already, say something else" Lucy took a deep breath then she looked at his eyes.

"I will be going and I don't know if I'm going to be back or not, you can say it will be forever"

"Forever, huh? What about me? What about us?!" asked the salamander looking at the blonde's eyes.

"I can't make any suggestion but the only thing I can do is to break up with you"

"You could to be kidding! You are out of your mind, wake up! We are we, no one can take you away from me!" yelled the pink haired as he felt tears prepared to fall down on his cheeks.

"Natsu, grow up! We aren't the young ones anymore! We graduated from the college" she said as she felt that her tears start to gather in her eyes too. Natsu didn't believe that he was hearing those things from his girlfriend. The one he had known since childhood, since they were six.

"That mean we are done for?" asked the salamander holding back those tears that wanted to betray him.

"Yes, we are done. I'm not your girlfriend anymore"

Flashback ends.

Natsu rubbed his eyes preventing more tears to fall down to his cheeks at remembering that flashback that hurt him so much and made him suffer his life. He looked down at the frame he held in his hands. It was a picture of him and Lucy as he remembered again how cruel she was in their last meeting. 'Grow up' he remembered the last order she ordered him to do and he really grew up and changed from the person that was living his life simply and doing everything he wanted to the person that became a businessman, boring and doing everything wisely. And all of that means, he lost the fun in the life.

"I grew up Lucy, I wonder how much you grew up?"

.

.

.

**It's nice to be back again with another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :3**

**Sayonara **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning, flame-brain" a black haired guy entered a living room while raising his hand greeting the friend of his.

"Good morning, Natsu-san" the blue haired girl followed her boyfriend as she entered the room after him. Natsu raised his head from what he was doing and looked at them giving them a smile.

"Good morning"

Natsu was lying down on the couch resting his body while he was grabbing some papers scanning them for the work. He woke up in the morning taking the chance of seeing the pink haired boy still sleeping and decided to work on his job and considered it better than sitting and doing nothing. "We heard from Erza-san about the accident, how do you feel now?" Juvia asked worriedly as she sat down on the couch along with her boyfriend while looking at him.

"I had a small accident that's all" that's all he said and then he got along silence from the three when finally Gray decided to talk.

"That's not the only thing we heard" Gray said as he looked at the pink haired who was looking down at his lap. "We heard about Lucy" he said to get another long silence. Natsu drank some of his coffee and then he kept looking at his lap. Gray stared at him then he closed his eyes sighing and moving his face from his direction. He is going to die to know what is really going on or what the hell happened. Neither he nor Juvia, Erza and Jellal knows about what was of the sudden change.

"Yeah" he finally broke the silence while he was staring at the mug of the coffee. Both Gray and Juvia's head snapped towards the salamander surprised of his sudden talk. "They have talked and shared their numbers"

"And..?" Gray lowered his head to stare at Natsu.

"And.. nothing we left and everyone went to their houses" Gray hit his own forehead (Facepalm).

"And I was the idiot that I thought you will finally talk" Gray said looking away at some place in the room. He sighed rubbing his hair and calming himself down. "Anyway, you are not coming in Monday, right?" asked the black haired not paying attention to his blue haired wife who just got her mobile phone from her bag and started chatting with her random friends.

"No I need to go, we have a lot of work, remember?" he glared at Gray.

"I don't care, Erza might kill you if she heard you say that" Natsu ignore him and continued drinking his coffee. After another 15 of chatting with a random talk Gray stood up as he decided to finally leave. Natsu looked at him to find a strange look in his eyes, well both eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem different" he said scanning their faces. Gray and Juvia looked at each faces as they asked themselves in silence. They looked back again to the pink haired not knowing what does he mean.

"I don't know what do you mean, Natsu-san?" Juvia asked as she felt weird talking around him.

"I don't know, you have to see yourselves in the mirror" Natsu smirked. They looked at each other's faces again and blushed. "Huh, I told you" he laughed throwing his head to the back. "Did something happen?"

"You are bastard, how can you possible knows that?" Gray asked blushing furiously.

"I know nothing Gray, this is strategy. You can know what happens around you by only looking at people faces" he smirked again giving them his back. "So..?" he glanced at them.

"I proposed" he said grabbing her hand tightly surprising her and turning Natsu's mouth to O shape.

"You are moving really fast, congratulation" Gray was always shy. When he asked Juvia out, it was 5 years after falling in love with her and a lot of years after meeting her. That's why Natsu told him that he was moving fast because he was really moving faster than he was in the past. Both adults left the salamander's home and he walked to his room standing in the balcony looking at the view of his garden falling in his own world of thoughts again. He returned to the past a lot of years that was in his childhood. He thought if he didn't meet his friends that are with him now what was to happen to him now. He might become a slave for his father and never knew how the worlds work. He wouldn't fell in love and wouldn't get hurt. He shook his head bringing his bangs to the back and getting the thoughts of these things because he decided years ago that he won't regret any of the things that happened because nothing is gonna return to the past. He sighed and stretched his arm looking down at the garden to see the pink haired small kid playing in the swing he brought to him in order not to make him get bored of staying in the home alone. He smiled softly and left the balcony going to him.

"Aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" Natsu smirked looking at his son's back while he was sitting in the swing. Haru snapped his head quickly to the voice's direction giving a toothy grin.

"Daddy!" he ran towards his father giving him a big hug like he didn't see him in years.

"What are you doing alone?" asked Natsu sitting in the swing next to Haru's one as he patted his head. Haru looked at his father with innocent eyes that would make anyone fall in love with his cuteness.

"I woke up searching for you and the Nagi-san told me that you were talking with Gray-san and Juvia-san" he said with his innocent talk as he was snarling his fingers together discussing his talk. Natsu smiled and looked at the pool that was in front of him.

"Hmm" he finally said catching the pink haired little guy's attention. "You seem to be bored, what do you think we should do?" Natsu got silence as a response. "What do you think we go to the amusement park" Natsu those bright eyes and happy look in his son's face and smiled.

"Really?" the son asked. Natsu slowly nodded his head and smiled getting from his son a quickly run towards the villa's door.


End file.
